


A Moment In Space And Time: Wing and Prayer Interludes

by starfishdancer



Series: On a Wing and a Prayer [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bearded Cap, F/M, Found Family Feels, Pre-Relationship, ShieldShock - Freeform, Slow Burn, Space Pirates, Yes Firefly is an Influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/pseuds/starfishdancer
Summary: A place to keep short interludes in the Wing and a Prayer Universe, a.k.a. the Space Pirate AU No One Asked For





	A Moment In Space And Time: Wing and Prayer Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: In which Captain Lewis returns from a week off ship and encounters something she was not prepared for at all.
> 
> (Thank you times infinity to Dresupi, who was kind enough to beta and fix my errors and send me love and encouragement. Send her some love back!)

(a blessing) in disguise

Darcy plucked uncomfortably at the sash of her dress, cursing the asteroid storm that had put her behind schedule. She’d intended to change back into her regular clothes as soon as the pod broke atmo, but putting it on auto pilot had been out of the question. She was stuck boarding her own damned boat looking like the sweet prairie miss she was supposed to grow into being. All her sisters had. Somehow, though, whatever gene that made them content to stay on their little planet, to farm and raise kids and chickens alike, well, it seemed to have skipped Darcy altogether.

Thankfully, while her family didn’t get it, didn’t feel the same pull like she had, they loved her all the same. Her parents worried of course, but they’ve never once tried to talk her into giving up her ship and coming back home to marry Bern, who is apparently still sweet on her all those years later. So, if she has to slip on a dress or two like an old skin so she doesn’t completely stand out on the planet once a year while she catches up with her siblings and their growing number of offspring, well it isn’t a huge sacrifice or anything. It’s just that the old skin itched, and she couldn’t wait until she can shed it again.

“Not a word,” she shook her head at Daisy as she finally gets to exit her pod. The hacker was wise enough not to say anything aloud, even if the eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline said plenty on their own. “Not. A. Word.”

“Not one,” Daisy couldn’t keep the laughter from her voice, even as she threw her hands up in mock surrender. “Good to have you back, Capt’n Lew. May’s no fun when she’s in charge.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of her whole deal all the time,” Darcy responded. “If you called her fun, I’m pretty sure she’d punch you.”

“Fair point,” Daisy said, tilting her head to acquiesce it.

“How’re the newbs settling in?” Darcy began walking toward the crew bunkers, gesturing so that Daisy followed her. “You get the shower roster sorted?”

“Mostly,” Daisy pulled out her tablet, tapping the screen a few times until a spreadsheet popped up. “Time shows in all the bunks now, and I was able to slot everyone in so the ship’s water treatment cycle has time to run between each ‘shift’, as it were. No complaints except…”

“Except Fitz doesn’t like that he’s the last on his shift still?”

“Well, if he didn’t hog the bathroom for ages after his shower to do… whatever he does to his hair, we could switch things around.”

“Yep. When even Jemma won’t switch with you, you know it’s bad,” Darcy drawled, pressing her palm to the scanner next to her bunk door so it slid open. Movement down the hall caught her eye, and she froze for a moment, before reaching out to grip Daisy’s arm hard enough the other woman squeaked. She yanked her into the room, slapping at the panel next to her door until it slid close behind her. She turned to face Daisy, who was standing mouth agape in utter surprise and confusion, like she thought her Captain had suddenly lost her mind.

“What,” Darcy hissed, “is that on Rogers’ face?”

“Um,” Daisy’s confusion hadn’t faded any. “It’s a beard? Like people grow?”

“Why? Why does he have a beard?”

“Okay, I’m really not sure what is going on here. Is this some kind of spontaneous pogonophobia? Because Mack grew a beard last year and you had no problem.”

“Yeah, when Mack grew a beard.”

“I’m… still not following you here,” Daisy said helplessly. “Do you just not like it? Because it’s actually to help thwart facial rec technology. Fitz and Simmons made some sort of bio-implant that throws off the scanners, but I guess it is more effective under facial hair, because it masks the reference points better. They did testing, but since neither of them can actually grow a real beard… I mean, Fitz tried, bless his heart… but seriously, Captain. What’s with all the… crazy eyes?”

“He can’t have a beard. He just… can’t.”

“Mother of the Moon,” Daisy began to smile. “It’s not that you don’t like it. It’s that you do.”

“I do not!”

“You totally, totally do,” Daisy laughed. “It totally revs your engine. Pilots your ship. Shoots your stars. Wets your-“

“La la la, I can’t hear you!” Darcy clapped her hand over Daisy’s mouth, practically tackling her onto the bed. “No, wait. I can hear you, and you better hope that no one else on this boat can, or I will launch you into space, I swear to the stars, I will.”

Daisy collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in Darcy’s pillow, trying to smother her laughter. “This might be the funniest thing ever. You’re coming undone over like eight units of facial real estate. You’re panicking! You never panic!”

Darcy took a deep breath. “You’re right. I never panic. I can handle this. Not that there’s a this!”

“Of course there isn’t.” Daisy’s eyes sparkled, belying her world.

Darcy sighed again. “Not one word.”

“Sure thing, Captain,” Daisy said, sliding off the bed and stopping at the door. It slid open as she tapped the button under the scanner. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you,” Darcy said, closing her eyes in relief before waving Daisy off, poking at the panel so the door would slide shut behind the hacker so she could finally get back into her normal clothes.

“Of course, I’m totally going to up the ante in the betting pool,” Daisy singsonged, her laughter and retreating steps cut off the door closing.

“Wait, what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you, about this story or anything! If not here, I'm on Tumblr as @thestarfishdancer. Comments feed the Muse, though, so do feel extra welcome to toss her a treat.


End file.
